<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Agent by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622615">Double Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Wilde Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azu in a dress, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, No Strings Attached, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Undressing, background azu/hamid - Freeform, background wilde/zolf, fancy clothes, implied cunnilingus, no worries hamid and zolf know and approve of their partners sleeping together, pre-negotiated affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilde takes Azu on a spy mission. But really it's just a cover to get into her pants. Azu is really not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Wilde Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilde Week - Day 3 - Treat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dress she is wearing is satin and clings tight to her form, it’s long and entirely impractical for fighting. But fighting was entirely besides the point for the mission Wilde dragged her on, he needed a partner in crime to get valuable information on a corrupt politician and Azu is sure he has better options than her, she feels honored that he trusted her with this. With him in his fancy suit and her in an elegant dress they might as well have stepped out of one of those spy novels Campbell writes these days and that Azu loves even more than his romance novels (not that she would let Zolf know that).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they did the job, easily, information now handed off to the right people to deal with further consequences. Azu thought that it might be the end of the night, but Wilde still has the room in the hotel they booked into as a couple as cover and a bottle of champagne from the party and it would be a shame to let both go to waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The high heels she is wearing make her even taller, but she feels delicate in a way she hasn’t in a very long time. The champagne and the rum soaked chocolates, a gift from the hotel, make her feel a bit tipsy and laughter escapes her when Wilde draws her into a slow dance. She puts her arms around his neck to steady herself, his breath ghosting over her collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s something they talked about before with Zolf and Hamid and a good bottle of orcish moonshine between them and then again when more sober. A hypothetical, but one Wilde seems to be intent to make a reality, and Azu suspects that this was the real goal all evening, flavoured with the excitement of the earlier adventure. She doesn’t feel nervous, doesn’t worry about this being an unpleasant surprise for their respective lovers in the morning, she trusts Wilde to have roped them into his plans as well, and trusts Hamid and Zolf to have said anything far earlier than tonight if it made them uncomfortable to share.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she does feel is giddy with excitement, about being properly seduced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde leads her in lazy circles around the room, his hands just as lazily roaming over her back, her sides, dipping lower to run over her hips, his fingers tracing the outline of the lacy underwear she put on earlier. Azu’s heart rate picks up and she can feel his lips curve into a satisfied smile against her pulsepoint as he presses featherlight kisses to her throat. Things don’t feel as lazy anymore now and encourages him by running her fingers through his soft hair and pulling him closer, dipping her head back to make it easier for him to mark her neck with his mouth and his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the zipper of her dress slowly, slips the straps of her dress down her shoulders, leaving kisses to her shoulder as he pulls it down entirely and letting it pool around her feet. One of his hands sneaks between them, his fingers splaying over her abs before dipping lower between her legs, his fingers pressing against her cunt through the flimsy underwear she is wearing and that's already soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groans and shifts her hips forward, seeking out the friction. "Keep going." Her voice is higher than usual and she wishes he would just get rid of that little piece of cloth as well. Instead he hums and withdraws his hand, pressing a teasing kiss right above her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I will," he says as he spins her around and pushes her towards the bed. Azu shrieks, more with laughter than surprise, and lets herself fall backwards onto the soft bed. Wilde’s eyes sparkle with laughter too and her eyes draw downwards to the rather obvious reaction showing through his suit trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azu,” he says, drawing her attention up again and she looks up in time to see him lift his fingers and lick over. She nearly blushes at the gesture, anticipating what he might do with that tongue of his next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's nice to have such a big bed for herself, even nicer if she can share it. She crooks her own fingers at him. “Come to bed,” she tries to make herself sound coy and ends up nearly laughing at her own attempt, but it works well enough on Wilde and he climbs onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been some time since she indulged in something like this, and she thinks it has been some time for him too. A fun little tussle between the sheets, no responsibilities aside from making each other feel good, no feelings that run so deep they sometimes hurt, just friends having a good time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde's eyes roam over her body, trace the curves of it hungrily, he clearly likes what he sees and Azu likes the feeling of being desired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurry up then," she spurs him on and his lips quirk up into a smile, eyes dark and fixed on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you insist." He keeps watching her as he lowers himself between her legs, his hands resting against her hips, questioning, and when she nearly laughs at the gentle caress of his hands and gives him a nod. Her panties are such a thin thing and when he pulls them over her muscular thighs she thinks that even he could tear them apart easily, but Wilde teasingly takes his time to slip them down her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs with satisfaction when he throws them over his shoulder and lowers his mouth to where she needs him most right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775951">Tighter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime">makesometime</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>